This invention has to do with a corrective adjustment tool for adjusting camber of a wheel carried on a spindle and mounting plate assembly which is rigidly connected to a camber controlling member such as a trailing arm or McPherson strut. More particularly the invention has to do with improvements in such tools for corrective adjustment of camber without demounting the wheel mounting plate from the vehicle.
Camber is the angular orientation of a wheel to the ground and is determined by the angular orientation of the wheel mounting plate to the ground. The orientation of the wheel mounting plate in turn is controlled by the vehicle suspension. In many instances the camber is incorrect and leads to premature tire wear and possible safety hazard. Adjustment of camber is necessarily precise and involves the reorientation of the mounting plate a very limited distance so as to present appropriate camber of the wheel to the ground. In automotive suspension systems where the wheel mounting plate is attached to a generally tubular support such as a trailing arm or a McPherson strut, adjustment of camber has been difficult. Others have deviced means for adjusting camber for particular suspension systems, but adjusting camber in a suspension system characterized by use of a trailing arm or McPherson strut as the camber determining member is unresolved up to the present invention.